Alone Again
by PlayingWithColdFlames
Summary: One shot song fic! R&R!


**__I know I shouldn't be working on this! I've got loads of other stories to do but, I just thought I would try out doing a song-fic! The song is Alone Again by Alyssa Reid ft Jump Smokers. Please read and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Til now, I always got by on my own <em>**

**_I never really cared until I met you _**

**_And now it chills me to the bone _**

**_How do I get you alone _**

You were the first person I ever really cared about. Sure there was Oscar and Shawn, but it's just… different with you. I never really thought or even cared about the future, getting married or children until we started dating. It sends a cold shiver down my spine, thinking about how I messed it all up.

**_This one's for you girl _**

**_Yeah, I think about you all the time _**

You're the only thing in my mind. The only thing I want to be in there. I can't stop thinking about you, about what happened. I know I shouldn't have done all the things I did, I just couldn't stop.

**_Tell my friends that I'll be fine _**

_**But they know that I'd be lying** _

Diego keeps asking me why I'm sad. I just can't come to think of not seeing you, not being with you. I keep plastering the image of happiness in my mind so I wouldn't forever be sad. It's just easier that way, pretending everything's ok even when it's really not.

**_Do my best to get you out of my head _**

**_And I'll be trying to fake a smile through my daze _**

**_Though inside I'm steady dying, uh _**

Each time I see your image in my mind my heart breaks all the more. I just try to smile to fade away the pain but it just keeps creeping back. It's like I'm slowly dying inside.

**_Back in Chi-town everything reminding me _**

_**I turn on the radio and even music haunts me** _

I went back to the port, were we first met. I was overwhelmed by sadness and regret. I wish everything I did could just be undone. All the fights, all the resemblance. I got too upset and got back in my car. Our song came on, the song we first heard before we got together, before all this happened. I wish we could go back to that.

**_I know I told you this and I told you that _**

_**But the bottom line is, baby-girl, I want you back,** _

I know I did some things and I'm really not proud of. I want you back Nat.

**_When I said I could move on and go _**

**_You said I'm weak and it shows _**

_**I couldn't go on without you** _

I thought I could move on. I thought it would be easier than this. I knew it would be hard but this? I never have felt so sad. I know I was sad when me and Oscar broke up but I was never crying like this.

**_Now I'm sitting in this house alone _**

**_Wondering why I left home _**

_**And I'm hoping that you know that** _

It was a mistake, I never should have moved out like that. You don't deserve it. I'm just sat in my apartment wondering why I left, I really regret the way things went down on that one night. It changed everything. For the worse.

**_'Til now, I always got by on my own _**

**_I never really cared until I met you _**

**_And now it chills me to the bone _**

**_How do I get you alone _**

I miss you so much! I never knew how much I loved you! It's just too hard! I really don't want to get over you, but now because of what's gone down. I think I have to.

**_I've been out with other girls _**

**_And no, it ain't the same _**

_**And I still turn my head every time I hear your name** _

I thought I could get you out of my mind by dating other girls, but none are as smart, fun or beautiful as you. Each time I hear I name, my mind makes it yours. Each time I see your hair tone or skin tone, I think it's you. I don't want to go on in a world of false hope.

**_Staring at the phone, can make somebody go insane _**

**_So I'm hanging at the club trying to drink away the pain _**

I keep staring at my phone, expecting to see your number. All the staring is driving me insane. I've spend most of my time at the Drunk Tank, drinking away the sorrow and hurt. It's the only way I can feel sort of ok

**_This is a nightmare, tell me when I'm waking up _**

**_I regret the day that I decided we were breaking up _**

_**Without making up even though our minds are stacked** _

It just feels so empty without you. Like a hollow nightmare. Same dream, different night. It's been so long since you weren't in my thoughts, let alone my dreams. I regret that night. I went too far. It was a mistake, everything I did, everything I said, I wish I could take it back and be with you again

**_Bottom line is, baby-girl, I need you back, ugh_**

I love you, I miss you. I don't just want. I **need** you back Natara

**_When I said I could move on and go _**

**_You said I'm weak and it shows _**

**_I couldn't go on without you _**

**_Now I'm sitting in this house alone _**

**_Wondering why I left home _**

**_And I'm hoping that you know that _**

I really hate to think us could ever end. I don't want it to. I want a future with you Mal. I don't want us to end because of one stupid night of impulsiveness. I wish you could know that

**_'Til now, I always got by on my own _**

**_I never really cared until I met you _**

**_And now it chills me to the bone _**

**_How do I get you alone _**

_**How do I get you alone** _

I just want you alone with me, I don't care what might happen, as long as I'm happy for now. I never opened up to anyone, until I met you. I don't want that trust to be gone forever!

**_I wonder where you are tonight _**

**_No answer on the telephone _**

I wonder where you are. I hope your ok. I hate what has happened to us. I hate what will happen if we don't do something. I tried calling your home phone number but you weren't there.

**_And the night goes by so very slow _**

**_Oh, I hope that it won't end though _**

**_Alone _**

_**And I'm hoping that you know that** _

The nights feel longer without you but at the same time, I don't want it to end because I don't want to spend another night alone. I love you, why can't we still be together? You're the only one I've ever really loved. I just want you back. I want to forget that one horrible night that tore us apart.

**_'Til now, I always got by on my own _**

**_I never really cared until I met you _**

**_And now it chills me to the bone _**

_**How do I get you alone** _

I always got by, just thinking "There's no point in love" but then I met you

.

.

Natara's mobile vibrated gently. She looked at the caller ID, it wasn't Mal.


End file.
